Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 27
Kobieta Zwiastująca Kłopoty (jap. 女性のトラブルを発表, Josei no toraburu o happyō; eng. Woman Announces Trouble) to dwudziesty siódmy rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Zimowy Turniej "Nieba i Ziemi", Koloseum Spadających Gwiazd, po epickich pojedynkach Adrian Dragneel i Mateusz Sharp przedostali się do półfinałów. Pozostały jeszcze dwa wolne miejsca i czterech zawodników: dumny i blondyn Luke Blaze, znienawidzony przez fanów Mei Tanaki- Dimitriv Magellan, cichy z nieciekawą kartoteką przeszłością Adrian Shane i obdarzony taką mózgownicą, że tylko prawdopodobnie Inuictus Rex może się z nim równać- Thanv Shogi. thumb|leftZbliżał się dzień pojedynku Dimitriva Magellana z Lukiem Blazem. Ten pierwszy jednak jak gdyby nigdy nic (możliwe, że podłoże było takie, że najzwyczajniej w świecie nie postrzegał Luka jako godnego przeciwnika) leżał se wygodnie na kanapie w gabinecie Kazamiego. -Yo! -cichą ciszę i udawany sen Magellana przerwał wchodzący do swojego gabinetu Eisuke. -Robisz coś? -spytał widząc swojego oficera wygodnie śpiącego se na kanapie. W odpowiedzi jednak jedyne co dostał to gest Dimitriva oznaczający, że nie. Eisuke parsknął sobie pod nosem po czym podszedł do leżącego na kanapie maga. Przykucnął tak by utrzymać z nim kontakt wzrokowy, po czym zdjął swoje okulary. -Sze...szefie? -Dimitriv nieco przeraził się Dziesiątego Maga Klasy "S". -Słuchaj no. -Eisuke nagle obniżył swój głos. -Mam dosyć przepraszania wszystkich za ostatni numer jaki wyciąłeś Tanaki Mei. Póki wygrywasz i dobrze wykonujesz moje rozkazy to jestem w stanie to znosić... dlatego lepiej żebyś jutro nie przegrał bo postaram się byś w momencie swojej przegranej natychmiast został wydalony z Sakury! -Aaaaa... -odparł ospale. -O to chodzi? -leniwy Magellan, ociężale podniósł się z kanapy po czym popatrzył na swojego dowódcę. -Nie martw się... Już dawno temu zadbałem o swoją wygraną. Zafunduje Blazowi najwyższą dawkę cierpienia i upokorzenia. -He. -po usłyszeniu tych słów Eisuke nie mógł powstrzymać swojego śmiechu. -He...hehe...hehehe...heheheHE ...HEHEHEHEHE! -Dimitruś! -w tym momencie do gabinetu Dziesiątego weszła Kara. To co ujrzała jednak przeraziło ją jak nigdy dotąd. To było potworne i ohydne... Jej chłopak siedział sobie wygodnie na kanapie, a jego szef kucał prosto przed nim. -Dimitruś... WIĘC TO TAK DOSTAŁEŚ AWANS?! -Iries zaczęła płakać "metaforycznie" zalewając swoimi łzami smutku cały gabinet. -Cze-cze-CZEKAJ! -Magellan zaczął się natychmiast ze wszystkiego tłumaczyć. -Karuś to nie tak jak myślisz! -O EJ! -Eisuke zdawszy sobie sprawę z myśli Kary natychmiast się wściekł. -MNIE W TO NIE MIESZAJCIE! ---- thumb|250pxAmi przyprowadziła Mei na boisko treningowe, które znajdowało się w ich akademiku. Dziewczyna czuła się już znacznie lepiej choć wiadomo było, że ta rana będzie jej się wdawać we znaki. -Ami! -krzyknęła dziewczyna. -Po coś mnie tu przyprowadziła? -Adi mnie poprosił. -odparła Amalia. -Dokładnie! -Adi zawiesił się na szyjach obu swoich przyjaciółek. -Patrzcie! -po czym wskazał na walczących między sobą (rzecz jasna jak i ciemna dla treningu) Sakuyę, Pita i Luka. -Założyliśmy się, że ten kto walczy z Dimitrivem ma go sprać na kwaśne jabłko. A tak jakoś wypadło, że frajerem wybrańcem, który będzie z nim się tłukł będzie Luk. -Hay! -przytaknęła Sawa. -No dobra. -Mei również przytaknęła. -Ale dlaczego mi o tym wszystkim mówicie. -Nie obwiniaj się. -dodał Dragneel. -Uderzył w plecy. Można to wręcz nazwać centralnym atakiem od tyłu. Każdego mógł tak załatwić. -Wiem wiem... -odparła. -Ale wiesz jestem córką najpotężniejszego assasyna na świecie. Trochę słabo wypadłam. -Assasyna? -No. -poparła Ami. -Mei jest płatnym mordercą. -obróciła niewinnie główkę. -Nie wiedziałeś? -ŻE JAK?! -i tu Adi walnął minę zdziwionego Haru Glorego z Rave Mastera. ---- Następnego dnia nadeszła pora na trzeci ćwierćfinał 52 Zimowego Turnieju. Dimitriv uciął sobie drzemkę przed pojedynkiem jak to miał w naturze. Luk natomiast siedział w szatni i zgodnie ze swoją rolą przygotowywał się mentalnie do pojedynku z Magellanem. -''Rozbił moja drużynę.'' -mruczał pod nosem. -''Rozmiótł nas w pył podczas Jesiennego Obozu, a co najgorsze patrzał na mnie i Adiego jak na śmieci. Jakby wiedział, że pokona nas od razu! ''-walnął pięścią w stalową pułkę. -''Na dodatek z zaufanych źródeł wiem, że nawet nie trenował przed naszą walką... TAK JAKBYM MIAŁ DAĆ SIĘ POKONAĆ TAK ŁATWO!'' -Yo! -chwilę wewnętrznych przemyśleń i procesów fizjologicznych Luka przerwał wchodzący do sali Dragneel. -Adi?! -Luk wyraźnie się wkurzył. -A ty co tu robisz?! -A no wiesz tak wpadłem ci życzyć powodzenia. -uśmiechnął się. -Hmmm... -Blazowi nagle pękneła żyłka. -Przestań! Przecież pamiętam! Nie wolno nam jest przegrać dopóki nie zmierzymy się między sobą! Tak jak to było tamtego dnia... -tu wspomnienia z wydarzeń w klasie Azteckiej (pierwszego spotkania Luka i Adiego). -Hahahah! -podniósł kciuk w górę. -Tak tylko sprawdzam. Do zobaczenia w finałach! -Jeny... -Adi opuścił poczekalnię, a Luk wrócił do rozmyślania. -Nie zniosę sytuacji jeżeli bym przegrał z Dimitrivem, a Adi by z nim wygrał. -zaczął klepać się po łbie. -Co ja mówię! Jeżeli by mnie jakimś cudem pokonał to nie ma mowy by Adi z nim wygrał! -No dokładnie! -pewien kobiecy głos poparł Luka -No właśnie. -spadł z krzesła. -Zaraz kto tu jest?! -Cześć Lukuś! -Kara pomachała swojemu przyjacielowi z dzieciństwa. -Kara! -odparł. -Co ty tu robisz. -Natychmiast utulił swoją przyjaciółkę. -Myślałem, że będziesz wspierać Dimitriva. -Dimitruś zasnął. -przewróciła oczami. -W sumie jak zawsze. W momencie gdy zrobimy TO szósty raz w ciągu dnia to śpi jak kłoda. -O ejejejej! -Luk zaczął machać rękoma. -Nie wiem czy chce o tym słuchać. -No już już wyluzuj. -Kara zaczęła go głaskać po (niech każdy se dopowie to co wszyscy myślimy) PULIKU. -Mam nadzieję, że jesteś wytrzymalszy. -jej ton nagle stał się znacznie bardziej uwodzicielski. -O EJ KARA! -Luk nie ogarniał co właśnie działo się w tej chwili. Za chwilę miał walczyć z dwumetrowym, napakowanym dresem magiem robiącym w marce gaci z papieru ściernego, a teraz nagle miał szanse zaliczyć poprzytulać jego laskę, a zarazem swoją przyjaciółkę z bidula dzieciństwa. -No już już wyluzuj. -Iries odsunęła się od chłopaka po czym wyciągnęła butelkę wina i dwa kieliszki. Dziewczyna pospiesznie nalała wina, kręcąc przy tym tyłeczkiem i odwracając uwagę Luka od wszystkiego co się dookoła niego działo. Następnie podała jeden kieliszek Lukowi, a drugi zatrzymała przy sobie. -Za uczciwą walkę. -Za uczciwą walkę. -Luk i Kara puknęli się kieliszkami po czym zaczęli pić. Jako, że Luk miał przyspieszony metabolizm i nie odczuwał "mocy alkoholu" zadowolił się całą butelką. Gdy wino się skończyło Luk wyruszył w stronę areny, przed tym jednak ucałował Iries w policzek. Możliwe, że chciał w coś innego ale dziewczyna na to nie pozwoliła. Niby sie droczyła, a może jednak nie... thumb|left-Oj Lukuś, Lukuś... -Iries usiadła przy stoliku, po czym podparła się jedną ręką i ze smutkiem w oczach patrzyła na odchodzącego Blaze. Czuła wstyd z powodu tego co zrobiła, jednak według niej to była słuszna droga. To była jej zemsta za to, że ją zostawił gdy byli dziećmi, za to, że nie wspierał jej gdy zginęli jej rodzice, choć ona była przy nim po śmierci jego matki. To była kara za jego arogancje i brak poszanowania do jej uczuć. -Nie wierzę, że tak łatwo dałeś się załatwić. -kobieta wylała zawartość kieliszka na stół, a przezroczysta ciecz, która miała być alkoholem nagle przefarbowała się na fioletowo. Oto prawdziwy zwiastun kłopotów. ---- -STUDENCI I STUDENTKI! -rozbrzmiał krzyk Niki. -Gotowi na trzeci dzień półfinałów?! Ponownie na tronach sędziowskich zasiądą Takeru Zangetsu, Sebastian Uchiha i Yukari Hoshiya! A na przeciwko siebie staną Luke Blaze i Dimitriv Magellan! -''Mam nadzieję, że moja kochana Iries niczego nie schrzaniła. ''-powtarzał se w duchu Magellan. -Wreszcie! -Luk skierował swoje słowa prosto w stronę Dimitriva. -Lepiej patrz uważnie Dimitrivie Magellan bo zamierzam cię pokonać w trimiga! -Hehehehehe... -Dimitriv się zaśmiał. -Zawodnicy! -Hagaromo przerwała chwilę napięcia, czy raczej tylko mocniej je podgrzała. -Przygotować się! -na te słowa dyrektor Sakury powstał. -Koloseum Spadających Gwiazd: Prawdziwa Forma! - wszyscy sędziowie podnieśli swoje ręce do góry i wcisnęli przyciski znajdujące się na krzesłach na których siedzieli, a arena walk oddzieliła się od podłoża i zaczęła powoli unosić się w stronę nieba. -Trzecia WALKA ĆWIERĆFINAŁÓW START! -Zangetsu krzyknął po czym przywalił w gong. thumb-Kopnięcie Ognistego Tytana! -Blaze natychmiast wystartował z miejsca po czym, skumolował płomienie w swoich nogach. Odbił się rękoma od ziemi i uderzył niczym kula armatnia w pysk oficera Spółki Handlowej Kazamiego. -AAAAAAAAAA! -Dimitriv jęknął z bólu. -Hahahaha! -Luk stawał się coraz pewniejszy w walce. -I co ty na to cieniasie?! -Krzyk Ognistego Tytana! -Luk wystrzelił tornado płomieni w stronę Dimitriva. -Tylko tyle? -Dimitriv wstał po ostatnim ataku, otrzepał się po czym rozprostował swoją lewą rękę. -Miecz Rtęci! -wokół swojej dłoni mężczyzna wytworzył strumień płynnego metalu po czym rozciął nadciągającą ognistą kulę jak gdyby nigdy nic. Teoretycznie Ogień Zabójcy Tytanów był jedną z najsilniejszych odmian ognia do którego zgaszenia potrzebne są monstrualne pokłady wody. W starciu jednak z metalem w stanie skupienia cieczy nie miał większych szans. -Że jak?! -Luk przeraził się, gubiąc przy tym swoja wcześniejszą pewność siebie. -PANIE I PANOWIE! -Hagaromo komentowała pojedynek. -Stało się coś niesamowitego. Płomień Tytana przecięty jak gdyby nigdy nic! -Tylko błagam... -Dimitrivovi załączył się moduł sadysty. -Nie mów mi, że to wszystko na co cię stać. -Możliwe. -odparł Luk nie chcąc pokazać po sobie, że sytuacja nie szła po jego myśli. -To co ty na to bym teraz to ja zaa... -Dimitrivowi jednak nie dane było skończyć zdania gdyż Luk szykował się już do kolejnego ataku. thumb|left-Rakietowe Ude... -Luk przygotowywał się do ataku jednak Magellan był szybszy. -Jedna Głowa! -błyskawicznie pokrył swoje ciało rtęcią, która przybrała postać głowy smoka i uderzyła w Luka z pełną siłą. -Ha! -krzyknął pewny siebie. -Takie coś rozwalę w mgnieniu oka! -Jesteś pewien? -odparł mrocznie Magellan. -Rakietowe Uderzenie... AHHHHHH! -Luk poczuł nagle jakby jego wnętrzności pękały. Ból był tak bardzo nie do zniesienia, że chłopak nie był w stanie wytworzyć płomieni do obrony przed głową smoka. -Tak jak myślałem! -"szczęka" chwyciła Luka, mocno go przycisnęła po czym Magellan z całej siły cisnął blondynem o ziemię. -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Blaze ponownie wrzasnął z bólu. -Heheheheheehehehe! -Dimitriv zaczął śmiać się w niebogłosy. -Coś ty mi zrobił?! -krzyknął wściekły Blaze. Znał on przecież możliwości swojego organizmu. Siła Dimitriva rzeczywiscie była ogromna, ale jego przytłaczająca pewność siebie dała obolałemu Lukowi do myślenia, że jego zły stan zdrowia jest jakoś spowodowany przez owego Magellana. -Winko smakowało? -Dimitriv diabolicznie się spojrzał na Luka. -Winko??? -Luk początkowo nie zachaczył aluzji, gdyż ostatnie wino jakie pił, wypił z Karą. Gdy to sobie uświadomił ze łzami w oczach spojrzał na swoją dawną przyjaciółkę. Gdy zobaczył łzy w jej oczach wiedział już co sie zdażyło. -''Kara, dlaczego?'' thumb-Koniec tego dobrego. -Magellan wiedząc, że psychicznie i fizycznie zniszczył już Blaza, przyszykował się do kolejnego ataku. -TRZY GŁOWY! -z jego pleców wyrosły trzy rtęciowe głowy smoków. -''Czemu Kara?! ''-Luk nie zwracał juz uwagi na walkę z Dimitrivem. Jedyne co chciał teraz wiedzieć to co takiego uczynił swojej przyjaciółce, że ta była gotowa go otruć. -WGNIOTĘ CIĘ W ZIEMIĘ! -jak powiedział tak też i zrobił. Trzy monstrualnie wielkie głowy w kształcie smoka zaczeły uderzać w Luka niczym w worek treningowy. Chłopak jednak nie był w stanie nic zrobić, jedyne co to leżał i przyjmował na siebie ciosy. -COŚ TAK WYMIĘKŁ?! NIE MIAŁEŚ SIĘ CZASEM NA MNIE ZEMŚCIĆ?! -BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZE! -Dragneel nagle wstał i głośno wydarł się spośród trybun. -A-Adi??? -Luk po woli tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. -Zamierzasz się poddać bo jakaś laska złamała ci serce i nie wiadomo co jeszcze?! -Adi miał na celu wkurzenie Luka by zmotywować go do dalszej walki. -Co ty tam o mnie wiesz... -mruczał pod nosem Blaze -Miałem cię za godnego rywala, a mimo to jesteś CIENIASEM! -Adi w tym momencie podniósł kciuk do góry po czym opuścił go na dół. -O co ci??? -blondyn nagle doznał olśnienia. ''-Yo! -chwilę wewnętrznych przemyśleń i procesów fizjologicznych Luka przerwał wchodzący do sali Dragneel.'' ''-Adi?! -Luk wyraźnie się wkurzył. -A ty co tu robisz?!'' ''-A no wiesz tak wpadłem ci życzyć powodzenia. -uśmiechnął się.'' ''-Hmmm... -Blazowi nagle pękneła żyłka. -Przestań! Przecież pamiętam! Nie wolno nam jest przegrać dopóki nie zmierzymy się między sobą! Tak jak to było tamtego dnia... -tu wspomnienia z wydarzeń w klasie Azteckiej (pierwszego spotkania Luka i Adiego).'' ''-Hahahah! -podniósł kciuk w górę. -Tak tylko sprawdzam. Do zobaczenia w finałach!'' ''-Jeny... -Adi opuścił poczekalnię, a Luk wrócił do rozmyślania. -Nie zniosę sytuacji jeżeli bym przegrał z Dimitrivem, a Adi by z nim wygrał. -zaczął klepać się po łbie. -Co ja mówię! Jeżeli by mnie jakimś cudem pokonał to nie ma mowy by Adi z nim wygrał!'' -Rany, rany. -Dimitriv złapał się za głowę. -Nawet twoi przyjaciele się z ciebie śmieją. Choć swoją drogą muszę cię pochwalić. Nie łatwo było cię tak załatwić. Wiedziałem, że przez twój specyficzny metabolizm nie działają na ciebie trucizny. A więc posłuzyłem się magią Kary. Chodzą słuchy, że podobnego zaklęcia użyła Zła Królowa na Śnieżce. thumb|left-Zamknij się! -Luk miał już dość słuchania paplaniny Dimitriva. -TRYB LUDZKIEJ POCHODNI! -Luk zapalił się potężnym płomieniem tytana. Zamienił całe swoje ciało w coś na kształt pochodni. -Rany Adi... ty to wiesz jak doładować adrenalinę człowiekowi. -Kretynie... Nadal jesteś otruty. -Owszem. -pomimo prób Dimitriva, Luk odzyskał swoją pewność siebie. -Aczkolwiek mój przyspieszony metabolizm to efekt używania moich mocy. Im więcej energii zużyje tym szybszy. A Ludzka Pochodnia to mój najpotężniejszy tryb. -Nadal masz uszkodzone organy! -Magellan wyraźnie się przeraził. -Spokojna twoja rozczochrana. -Blaze zaczął przerażać swojego przeciwnika. -Dzięki płomieniom regeneracji już wróciłem do formy. -wzmocnił swoje płomienie. -PRZYGOTUJ SIĘ! -wskazał palcem (a ponoć nie wolno). -Zmiażdżę cię w mniej niż 50 sekund. -DAWAJ! -Dimitriv tylko zachęcał swojego przeciwnika do atakowania. -HAAAA! -Luk nie zamierzał tracić ledwo odzyskanej przewagi, natychmiast wystartował niczym silnik rakietowy i zaczął zalewać swojego przeciwnika salwą uderzeń w brzuch. -AAAAAAA! -tym razem to Dimitriv skulnął się z bólu. -RAKIETOWE UDERZENIE OGNISTEGO TYTANA! -Blaze sam siebie zamienił w silnik rakietowy po czym uderzył z całych sił w Dimitriva, niemalże wypychając go ze spadającej areny. Cała salwa trwała tak jak Luk obiecał 50 sekund. -Nauczyłem się używać tej formy podczas Pandemonium... i przyznam że wyszła mi naprawdę doskonale. thumb|180px-Wiesz co... -głos Dimitriva brzmiał tak jakby żaden z ataków Luka nie zrobił na nim większego wrażenia. -Nie umiesz dotrzymywać obietnic. -zaśmiał się diabelsko. -Że co?! Jakim cudem wytrzymałeś skumulowane płomienie Tytana?! -Wysłannik Pełnometalowego Króla. -z dymu wyłonił się dwumetrowy Magellan, któremu wyrosły rogi i skrzydła. Mężczyzna pokryty był szkarłatną rtęcią, która wyraźnie emitowała ogromne podkłady gorąca. -To zaklęcie pozwalające mi na pochłanianie magii przeciwnika. -POCHŁONOŁEŚ PŁOMIENIE TYTANA?! -Luk doznał szoku. -Hehehehe. -Dimitriv spojrzał się na emitujące przez niego czerwone światło. -Muszę ci przyznać, że ta tempertaura jest niewiarygodna i pomyśleć że Adi włada jeszcze gorętszym płomieniem. -ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! -Luka wyraźnie zdenerwowało porównie oficera. Błyskawicznie wystartował ze swojego miejsca po czym z całej siły przywalił w Dimitriva. -Za łatwo się wściekasz. -Dimitriv bez problemu uniknął ataku Luka. -Cicho! -Luk znowu zaczął atakować. -Nie masz prawa mnie krytykować! Sam oszukujesz. Otrułeś mnie bo wiedziałeś, że bym z tobą wygrał bez problemu! Grasz po prostu niesprawiedliwie! ---- thumb|leftNiesprawiedliwie, heh? Jak byłem dzieckiem też wieżyłem w takie głupoty. Wzajemna pomoc, wspracie między ludzkie, ucziciwość i sprawiedliwość gdzie zło zawsze zostaje ukarane. Pomagałem wszystkim, którym mogłem pomóc. Byłem szczęśliwy... Do momentu gdy sam nie odkryłem niesprawiedliwości życiowej. Gdy miałem 10 lat zostałem porzucony w środku miasta. Zdane na siebie małe dziecko. Uratują go... każdy tak myślał więc nikt nie spieszył się z pomocą... NIKT! Wszyscy ktrym pomogłem po prostu mnie wyśmiali i zostawili na pastwę losu. ŻYCIE JEST NIESPRAWIEDLIWE! Po co komuś pomagać? Skoro mnie wszyscy olewają gdy potrzebuje pomocy to ja mogę się po prostu lenić i słuchać ich krzyków rozpaczy gdy potrzebują pomocy.Tą prawdę odkryłem w momencie gdy pod wpływem zagrożenia życia nauczyłem się używać magii. ---- -Niesprawiedliwie? -Dimitriv diabelsko się uśmiechnął. -No tak... myślisz, że zmusiłem Karę by cię otruła. -OCZYWIŚCIE! -Luk atakował szerżą Dimitriva, który skutecznie osłaniał się przed atakami. -Ona by mi nigdy nie zrobiła czegoś takiego z własnej woli! -GŁUPCZE! -Dimitriv uderzył prawym sierpowym w twarz Luka odpychając go parę metrów w tył. -JA WIEDZIAŁEM, ŻE POKONAM CIĘ BEZ TEGO! NAWET NIE MUSIAŁEM TRENOWAĆ BY CIĘ ZAŁATWIĆ, A TO CAŁE OTRUCIE TO BYŁ POMYSŁ MOJEJ KOCHANEJ KARY IRIES! -C-co?! -Luk nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa swojego przeciwnika. -Gdy zapytałem ją o to czemu chce to zrobić, odparła tylko krótko, że to zemsta. -Dimitriv zaczął się śmiać. -HAHAHAHAHA! To dopiero boska komedia! -''Kara...'' -Blaze spóścił głowę na dół, jednak po tym spojrzał się na Adiego. -ALE I TAK NIE MAM ZAMIARU PRZEGRAĆ! thumb-ANI JA! -Dimitriv zaczął wytwarzać coraz więcej szkarłatnej rtęci. -SZKARŁATNY CESARZ! -Dimitriv utworzył ogromnego kolosa z rtęci nad którym miał telepatyczną kontrolę. -STALOWA PIĘŚĆ OGNISTEGO TYTANA! -Luk wystrzelił ogromną pięść ognia w stronę cesarza. Obie pięści pokryły się ze sobą tworząc potężną eksplozję. Trochę mineło za nim dym całkowicie opadł. Gdy jednak to się w końcu stanęło wszyscy widzowie mogli nadal zobaczyć, że obaj i Luk i Dimitriv stali na krawędzi areny. -Moja Stalowa Pięść nie dała rady?! -Luk wciąż nie dowierzał w siłę swojego przeciwnika. -Szlak. -Magellan wyraźnie wkurzył się zniszczeniem swojego Szkarłatnego Rycerza. -Mogłem trochę potrenować przed tą walką. Ja i to moje lenistwo, heh. -Siły starczy mi na tylko jedno uderzenie! -Luk zacisnął pięść. -O EJ BLAZE! -Dimitrivovi również zaczynało brakować sił. -Co powiesz na to by zakończyć to wszystko jednym atakiem? W zamian pokaże ci coś fajnego! -Proszę bardzo! -Blaze ponownie wzmocnił swoje płomienie. thumb|left-I to mnie cieszy... -Dimitriv Magellan nagle zaczął się transformować, aż w końcu przybrał postać czegoś co miało przypominać salamandrę. -ZOAN: SALAMANDRA! -''Jak mam niby walczyć z czymś tak wielkim?!'' -Luk wyraźnie zdziwił się nieprzewidzianą transformacją swojego przeciwnika. -I tak się już nie wycofam! Sekretna Technika Zabójcy Tytanów: KOKUENDA TYTANA! -Luk zamienił swoją prawą pięść w ogromną kulę ognia po czym zderzył się z Dimitrivem w formie salamandry i obaj wytworzyli ogromną eksplozję w wyniku której Dimitriv został wypchnięty z areny. -Panie i Panowie! -Niki zrobiła to za co jej płacili, czyli komentowała pojedynek. -Dimitriv Magellan poza areną walk co znaczy, że wygrywa LUKE BLAZE! ---- Luk po wygranej trafił do gabinetu magicznego gdzie gratulowali mu jego przyjaciele. Gdy jednak go wypuścili szukał Kary. Nie zastał jej jednak nigdzie. Tym samym czasem Eisuke Kazami zmierzał do swojego gabinetu rozmawiając przez telefon. -Dimitriv Magellan w trybie natychmiastowym zostaje wyrzucony z Sakury. ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa